In the Rough
by xX-girl with broken wings-Xx
Summary: Sarai, abused by her father, ends up on the doorstep of Draco Malfoy. Can he fix her broken heart? or possible mend it? REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the song, or anything except the plot and character. I got the name Sarai from Tamora Pierce. The song – in the rough by Anna Nalick.

A/N This story starts during Hogwarts winter break.

In the Rough

_You say you fell while holding diamonds in your hands  
"It's your fault for running, holding diamonds," I said  
And I offer no sympathy for that  
I hear that it was you who died alone  
And I offer no sympathy for that  
Better off I sparkle on my own_

And someday love will find me in the rough  
Someday love will finally be enough

I turned around 3 times and wound up at your door  
Now you say you know all you did not know before  
And I offer no sympathy for that  
I hear that it was you who died alone  
And I offer no sympathy for that

Sarai watched herself in the mirror, crying. She held her cheek. It was bright red and burned like the flames of hell.

She turned back to her father.

"Lazy slut," her father screamed at her.

Sarai was too tired to answer. She turned and ran. As far as she could. Away.

She didn't get very far.

Her legs refused to hold her up, and her muscles screamed bloody murder.

So, in the snow in front of someone's steps, she fell. Wearing only a thin shirt and pants, she shivered as she lost conciousness.

A boy with white blond hair was startled when he saw a body on his steps. He wasn't used to it.

Draco Malfoy knelt down next to the girl. He looked up again, recognizing her as Sarai. Sarai was in Ravenclaw, in Draco's year. He had noticed her, but only vaguely; passing her in the halls and such.

She was beautiful, her black hair spread out like an angel's on the snow. She didn't move. Her body was speckled with bruises, big and small, and her leg was cut.

"Sarai?" he said softly, not expecting an answer.

There wasn't one.

He picked her up and brought her inside. She was light.

He moved quickly up the stairs, not letting anyone see her. He didn't want to know what the people in his family would do if they saw Draco taking an unconscious girl up to his bedroom. They'd be proud, probably.

Draco gently set her down on his bed. She didn't stir. On a strange impulse, he reached his hand out and felt her cheek. It was encrusted with dirt and dried blood.

_Ok. Review please! I know that was a sucky first chapter – but most of them are._


	2. chapter 2

Thanks to spider and mermaidstar. U guys keep me going!

Chapter 2

"Holy fuckin' shit!" Sarai screamed as loud as she could.

_She woke up_, thought Draco, amused.

He came running, wearing only a pair of black pants. He was naked waist up.

"Where the hell am I?" she demanded of the boy, slyly noticing his cute body. His chest was muscled and toned very pleasingly.

Draco didn't look perturbed.

"Keep it down," he said mildly.

"Well?"

"You're at my house. You ran away. Do you remember that?"

Sarai searched her memory. She remembered only slightly, the occurrences of the day before. Oh yeah. Her damn father. Her damn drunk father.

"Yeah," she said wearily.

"You were hurt, so I…"

"… Thanks," she replied softly. Sarai felt suddenly akward. She looked down at herself. She wore the same rags, ridden with holes. Part of her bra and a large mauve colored bruise on her ribs showed through a particularly big hole in her shirt.

She got to her feet, and winced and held onto the edge of the bad as her legs failed her. Her head spun.

"You're not exactly healed," Draco told her. "I did what I could, but…" he trailed off helplessly.

"It's fine," said Sarai, "I've had worse."

"If I could borrow something to wear, though," she suggested quietly.

Draco returned maybe an hour later, with a tight pink tank top that said "bite me" on it and a pair of light jean capris.

"No way in hell am I wearing a shirt that tells people to-" was what Sarai said when she saw it.

Draco smiled wickedly.

"Any better ideas?" he asked innocently.

Sarai growled. "Fine, I'll wear it. It's fine."

"Good, because the train back to Hogwarts leaves in an hour. Do you have anything to bring?"

Sarai looked at him, subdued. "No," she said. "I left everything besides my wand, of course, which I have, at …at …at- at the place where I was."

Draco raised his eyebrow.


	3. chapter 3

_This is my thank you page:_

_Yay!_

_Ok. Thanks to:_

_-x-Skittle-x- (I've got you hooked? Hahaha (laughs evilly))_

_Queen Arwen (hugs)_

_Suprisinglyhtmc (gracias, mi amiga)_

_Draco-lover-001 (well, who couldn't love Draco?)_

_Domccus (I am obsessed, so I will update frequently)_

_Mermaidstar (you rock!)_

_Watch out for Yellow Moon (thanks, and also I didn't put the lyrics in italic because I feel that they're pretty much part of the story, you know?)_

_Within me blue (so sweet)_

_Suicide-in-the-blood (EVERYBODY – I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON. I PROMISE)_

_Shifty-Nifty –thanks you)_

_JBT (thanks, my loyal #1 reviewer)_

_My forgotten memory (aw. Thanks)_

_And anybody else I forgot –THANK YOU. You guys have been so sweet –it makes me wanna sniffle …_

Ok. Here begins the story.

Chapter 3

"Do you want to tell me anything about it?" Draco asked catiously.

"About what?"

He raised his finger and gestured to the bruise on her leg.

"Not really," Sarai said painstakingly honestly.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

They ate sandwiches that Draco brought up from -Sarai assumed- the kitchens. Ham and cheese.

Draco had also kindly got her some more clothes, seeing as the ones she might have had were now lost in a place she would never go back to if Draco had anything to say about it. Just two pairs of jeans, and three regular light-colored tee-shirts.

Draco and Sarai went to platform 9 ¾ together. Draco had been left to his own devices, so he didn't have to worry about his father trailing around next to them.

They got on the train just as it started to pitch and move forward.

Sarai clutched the plastic bag of clothes Draco had given her.

He looked at her.

Her green eyes glistened and her black hair flew around her head in the wind.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "Thanks for saving me."

Draco shrugged. "Anytime." And with a wave, he continued down the corridor into a compartment.

Sarai stood there, watching him go and all these people move around. She didn't move, feeling that time was standing still forever.

_Will update VERY soon –loverly reviewers. I give you cookies and ice-cream and starbursts and twizzlers and etc._


	4. chapter 4

Dedicated to Juli. Thanks Juli. You rock!

* * *

Chapter 4

They had just gotten to Hogwarts and were unpacking. Sarai had just gotten around to telling her best friend (Ginny Weasley) about her father. She told her everything, like she always did. Sarai told her about her father, about Draco, and about being saved by a handsome boy.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny, referring to the news about her friend's father. She wrapped a comforting arm around Sarai.

"That's okay," she answered.

"At least Malfoy saved you."

"Yeah," Sarai answered with a sigh.

"Do you think he's hot? Well?" Sarai's best friend demanded .

"What?" Sarai was startled at the change of topic.

"I think he has a thing for you; the way he looked at you…" Ginny told her conspiratorially.

"I doubt it," she replied.

"Do you?" Ginny insisted.

"Do I what?" Sarai answered vaguely.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"Umm."

"You do, don't you? You do!"

"Well, he was really nice, and…"

"Just admit it!"

"Okay," Sarai blushed. "Maybe I do."

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway of the Slitherin common room. He had just arrived.

It was dark in the common room. His tall, slim body was silhouetted on the shadowy wall next to him.

"Draco!" a childish scream met his ears as he bent over his suitcase. He sighed resignedly.

"Drakie poo!"

"Pansy," Draco said wearily.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

Chapter 5

"Drakie poo!" screamed Pansy as she ran over to Draco. He cringed as she hugged him tightly.

"Get off me, Pansy," he said with disgust, detaching himself from Pansy's arms.

She looked offended, but then brightened momentarily.

"I brought you something," she said in that childish, sticky sweet voice. From her pocket she drew out a silver necklace that said BF in big letters printed on it.

"Pansy," he said. "You're not my girlfriend. I am not your boyfriend. Do you understand?" he finished slowly.

"But… Draco!" she wailed superficially. "I thought we haaaad something."

"Well then you were wrong. We don't have a damn thing," he replied.

"It's because of another girl, isn't it? You found another girl!" she said suddenly, through her "sobs".

Draco was thrown off guard. "Another girl?" he stammered. "Of course not. Leave me alone, Pansy."

_So I was right_, Pansy thought to herself angrily as she watched him walk off. _He has another girl. Now to find who she is. _She smiled.

* * *

Sarai waved to Draco across the Great Hall. He waved back, a smile playing on his lips. Their eyes met for a split second, then someone tugged on Draco's arm and he vanished into the sea of people.

"Pansy," hissed Draco. "What the hell was that? Don't touch me!" he said vehemently.

She let go of his arm, but smiled slyly.

He didn't like the way she smiled.

* * *

"Sarai!" called Draco on impulse. He had just watched her disappear down the hall in a throng of people, hurrying to get where they wanted to go.

Her head bobbed up. "Yeah?"

"Sarai?" he called again, hurrying after her.

She managed to extricate herself from the crowd and was leaning on the side of the wall.

She smiled at him. A smile. He couldn't help smiling back. That's what she liked about Sarai. Whatever she had been through, obviously a lot, she kept smiling. Her heart didn't turn to stone.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked, before he could chicken out. The next trip to Hogsmeade was in two days.

She widened her smile in surprise. "I'd love to," she said.

* * *

She and Ginny giggled.

"I can't believe he asked you out," said Ginny, her face glowing with happiness.

"Well, it's possible he just asked me, as, you know, friends," Sarai answered practically.

Ginny shook her head vigorously. "Nuh uh."

Sarai smiled wryly. Her friend had unfailing cheerfulness and an unruffled good humor.

"I'll fix you up," said Ginny excitedly. "What do you have to wear?"

"Not much," said Sarai ruefully.

"Well then, I'll lend you something," said Ginny. "We're about the same size."

Then, suddenly, without warning, Sarai threw her arms around Ginny. They hugged each other happily.

"Thank you," Sarai said softly. "Thank you."

_

* * *

Hugs and kisses and candy and ice cream to all of my reviewers!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarai met Draco at the entrance to Hogsmeade.

Sarai was wearing a beaded, violet tank top with light blue capris. Around her neck was a simple silver chain with a jade green stone that brought out her eyes.

Draco thought she was beautiful, and told her so.

Her eyes sparkled in reply.

They sat down at a table in a cute tea place near the Hog's Head. They didn't notice Pansy skulking malevolently near their table.

* * *

Theytalked animatedly for about an hour, and then Sarai, a bit regretfully, stood up.

"Well," she said, "I'd better go. I told Ginny I'd meet her."

Draco touched her arm. "Ok," he said simply.

The touch made her shiver inwardly. She trusted Draco, but physical touch was not something to be taken lightly for her. He saw this, and quickly removed his hand.

"I'll see you," said Sarai.

"Goodbye," said Draco.

He sat at the table, watching her leave. He relived that past hour. He had enjoyed it immensely.

* * *

Pansy leapt from the shadows when Sarai left, and unknown to Draco, followed her.

Once they were outside, out of view of the café, rounding the corner into an alley that was a shortcut to the pub where Sarai was meeting Ginny, Pansy caught up to Sarai.

"Bitch," she said softly.

Sarai stopped walking abruptly. "Excuse me?" she said incredulously.

"I said BITCH," said Pansy, louder.

"Umm. That's nice," said Sarai.

"Draco is mine," said Pansy, looming her face threateningly close to Sarai's. "Stay away from him."

Sarai paled a bit. "Well, as I said, that's very nice."

Pansy blocked her path menacingly.

"Please move," said Sarai, and tried ineffectually to get past Pansy, but she was as stone. Cold, hard, and very unmoving.

Pansy slapped her. Hard. Across the face.

And Sarai stood stunned for an instant. Tears welled up, threatening to pour down her face. What did she ever do to this girl?

Pansy raised her arm again, and Sarai sprang to life.

"What the hell?" she shouting, dodging Pansy.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I am showing you that Draco is MINE. I am making you stay away from him!" said Pansy with a sneer.

_The asshole_, thought Sarai. _She's enjoying this. She's enjoying my pain._

"Stop!" she shouted, and screamed as loud as she could.

Sarai didn't hit try to hurt Pansy in any way, but she resisted her attacks as well as she could. But Pansy was bigger, heavier, and taller than Sarai, whose build was smaller.

Pansy hit her again, this time on her collarbone, and Sarai wavered. The pain engulfed her, and she felt like she could just sit down, and let the darkness cover her.

Tears poured down her cheeks, glistening in the sunlight. All of her pain, her father's constant abuse, her memories, came flooding back. And for some reason, they gave her strength.

Sarai ran. Her feet felt like wings, barely touching the ground as she flew.

* * *

Sarai opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. Slowly, she gazed around at unfamiliar walls. Her head buzzed insistently.

Madam Pince swam into view.

"You're up!" she said coldly, and handed her a bottle full of a dark blue liquid. "Drink this," she said.

Sarai gradually sat up and drank the medicine. It burned like hell going down her throat, but her head stopped buzzing immediately and she didn't ache so much.

She looked over the place. Hers was the only filled space, except one, in the corner farthest from hers. The bed was surrounded by white curtains so she could not see the patient, but she could hear the moans coming from her.

"Does it hurt much, Pansy?" asked Madam Pince, much more warmly than she had talked to Sarai.

Sarai looked confused. It was HER who had gotten beaten up, to her recollection, not Pansy.

"I know, sweetie," Madam Pince continued, "I'm sure she will be punished."

Now Sarai looked even more bewildered.

* * *

"Are you all right?" asked Draco worriedly. "What happened?" He leaned over her bed anxiously. "Everybody is saying how you beat up Pansy."

Sarai's eyes widened in disbelief. "No," she cried, "What did she tell them?" So _that_ was why Madam Pince was treating her so impersonally.

"So what happened," Draco urged.

"I was leaving the tea place and she jumped me! She just started attacking me. She said that you were hers, and I was to leave you alone. She hit me!" Sarai shouted with the injustice of it all. "And then she said it was my fault?" she fumed.

"She hit you?" Draco said angrily. "Don't worry, I'll fix her," said Draco consolingly.

* * *

Pansy had been moved to a separate ward, "for her protection," said Madam Pince.

And Draco had something to discuss with her. He was not happy. He was seething with anger. And his eyes. They bloomed with fierce, grey fire.

_

* * *

(A/N I'm going away for a couple of weeks, so this is it for a while, guys. When I get back I will update more, so hang in there.)_


End file.
